Area boundary/Portal jumping project
This is a project to find and document which portals can be shadow stepped through without triggering the normal rezone through use of the skills Heart of Shadow and Viper's Defense. Quick Guide for Helpers First of all, thank you in advance for your help. I did actually plan to attempt this all by myself, but I'll go insane if I check all of these portals, assuming I'm not already just for starting this. Test Procedure # When flagged too close a portal, a hero will teleport back to the player character and the flag will automatically be cleared. Flag the hero as close as possible to the portal without this happening. This will let you determine the real position of the portal, which is often different from the visible haze or vortex. (Thanks for pointing this out, Vipermagi.) # Assuming your character is the one using the skill Heart of Shadow or Viper's Defense, stand where the hero is flagged and face straight away from the portal. # Use your reverse view key (probably 'z') to check for any obstructions directly in your path. If there are any, start over and choose a better position. # Activate the relevant skill and see if you zone or if you simply appear on the other side of the portal. If you appear on the other side of the portal, see what you can explore and document it. If you rezone, please make one more attempt to confirm you can't shadow step through successfully. Some require you get very close to the portal and angle for the best shadow step possible. * Alternatively, a hero can use either of these skills as well. Position that hero as close as possible to the portal, move so he or she is directly between you and the portal, and order the hero to activate the relevant skill. If it works, you will need a skill that allows you to shadow step to his or her location to see what is explorable. * Feel free to edit this page with your own results. Please try to list results in a similar manner as seen here. Please, also, do not change any results from "no rezone triggered" to "triggered normal rezone." In other words, please assume good faith on the part of editors that they did indeed get through, and if you are in serious doubt, use the talk page. * My intention is to update the relevant location pages and the Grandmaster cartography guide with the useful tricks we discover. The ends-of-the-world we discover are probably better documented elsewhere, perhaps by creating an End of the World page. Legend * Portal Locations are listed in bold when an editor has successfully shadow stepped through the portal without triggering a rezone. * They are also listed in italics when some useful benefit has been discovered for doing this. Examples include mob-free exploration of a zone or access to otherwise unexplorable or unreachable areas. Tyria Between Regions Ascalon From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Northern Shiverpeaks From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Kryta From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Maguuma Jungle From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Crystal Desert From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Southern Shiverpeaks From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Ring of Fire Islands From Explorables to Locations Far Shiverpeaks From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Charr Homelands From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Tarnished Coast From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Cantha Between Regions Shing Jea Island From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Kaineng City From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Echovald Forest From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Jade Sea From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Elona Between Regions Istan From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Kourna From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable Vabbi From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable The Desolation From Explorables to Locations From Explorable to Explorable